My Angel Life
by Mariah's TopFan455
Summary: CANCELLED! Will be deleted soon! I have a short summary as to why this was cancelled. I am truly sorry for those who were interested in my story! I will most definitely post another Twilight story! Read the Authors note please!
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: This goes for all Chapters:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**A/N: This is the first Chapter of My Angel Life. Review & Enjoy!!**

I walked down the runway with a profound fierceness I never had while growing up in Forks, Washington, and thankfully I never tripped while walking down the glittery, slippery runway. I looked the left and saw Justin Timberlake and gave a wink. I looked to the right and saw Diddy, and of course I winked at him too. I reached the end of the runway, and gave my fiercest pose, and a beautiful warming smile. That's when I noticed an actor with the most striking green eyes. I knew who he was. His name was Edward Cullen, and I knew I had to meet him. I stood at the end of the runway for another second, before turning around and making my way backstage.

"Move Isabella is coming move move she needs to get back to her dressing area!!"

I ran quickly to make it into my last outfit for my last pass. I have been a Victoria's Secret Angel for the past eight years. I am twenty-nine years old, and I graduated from The University of Washington with a degree in teaching. My helpers helped me change into a gorgeous bikini outfit with big angel wings. I was going to open the last section before our major finale, which I would again walk first.

"We need Isabella now, ISABELLA COME ON!!"

I ran towards the runway in 5 inch heels, and stopped right behind the doors which would slide open to reveal me. I never get to walk first, and if I see Edward again I just might pass out. The two sides of the door slid open just enough for me to walk through and I saw him.

"And Isabella… GO."

I started my strut down the runway focusing on Edward's eyes. I smiled and continued to cross my legs on my way down the runway. I got to the end, and blew a kiss at Edward, and smiled at everyone else. I turned around and saw fellow Angel Alice Cullen walking down the runway. Wait CULLEN!! I should have realized it before. I kept walking until I got backstage, and ran down the stairs to get my finale outfit on.

Oh my god my feet hurt. I turned around to take my shoes off and I see Edward Cullen. I just stare at his gorgeous beautiful green eyes.

"Uhhhh… Hi." I mumbled.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, your best friend Alice Cullen's older brother. I'm surprised we haven't met," he replied.

"Yeah me too, I have to talk to Alice about that. I'm Isabella Swan." I said as I smiled.

"You have a very beautiful smile. And thanks for the kiss you blew to me," he winked.

I could feel my cheeks flush red, a blush of excitement and embarrassment. I was speechless. Here was this Greek God talking to me, and I am this girl.

"You are truly gorgeous walking down the runway Isabella, and your walk rivals Alice's." he laughed.

"Thanks," I replied still blushing.

"Isabella come take pictures with all the other Angels!!"

"I have to go… I'll see you around sometime," I said as I went to take the pictures.

"How about I see you for dinner tomorrow night at 8:00pm? I'll pick you up from Alice's house," he asked.

I was too stunned to even answer. He just asked me, Isabella Swan out.

"Okay."

I ran towards the other Angels and stood next to Alice. I immediately stepped on her foot and smiled at the cameras.

"Bella what the hell, ouch!!" Alice whisper-screamed.

"You never told me that your brother is Edward Cullen," I whispered into her ear, and then posing for another picture.

"Well, you know you never asked. And by the way you guys were talking I might have a little niece who I could take shopping with me everywhere pretty soon," Alice said getting giddy.

"No, he just asked me out to dinner, and that's it," I said matter-of-factly. "And he is picking me up at eight at your house so I'll be there at eight."

"No, Rosalie and I must do your hair," Alice pleaded.

"Alright ladies pictures are done go home!! It was a wonderful show, see you guys at the photo shoots"

"Bye!!" The Angels shouted in unison.

"No, but you can buy me a nice dress!!" I said trying to reason with her.

"Okay." Alice said with a huff.

"Bye Alice, see you tomorrow!!" I said excited that I got a date with Edward Cullen. It was going to be a good day tomorrow.

I drove home, brushed my teeth, and went straight to bed.

The next evening, I was getting ready for her date. Alice had dropped off my dress off earlier today, and I was expected to be at Alice's house at 7:30. I took a nice hot shower, and washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. Then, I got dressed and put on my favorite gold sparkling heels. My feet were definitely going to hurt. I went into the bathroom, and straightened my hair. I have nice and dark brown hair, and it accentuates my olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes. I took bobby pins, and pinned my hair up into a nice high ponytail. I put on strawberry flavored chap stick, and a light pink blush. Then again, I may not even need my blush. I was wearing a beautiful red dress that definitely showed my curves, and my beautiful bust line. I was a 38C and I was proud because not many models have nice real boobs. I drove to Alice's house and was greeted by her fiancée Jasper.

"Hey Jasper," I said as I pecked him on the cheek. I saw Alice standing in the dining room, smiling at me. She was obviously proud at how I looked.

"You look stunning Bella; he is going to be like damn she is hot." Alice smiled getting excited.

"I hope so," I said as the butterflies started flying around in my stomach.

DING DONG

"Oh he's here!!" Alice exclaimed.

I opened the door, as he gawked at how I looked.

"I'm sorry staring isn't polite. Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me

"You are such a gentleman. Yes I am ready to go. Bye Alice and Jasper, and see you later," I called to my friends who were probably having sex. They are nothing compared to Emmett and Rosalie though.

"Shall we," he said as offered me his hand.

I grabbed his hand, and prepared myself for the loads of paparazzi that follow us around everywhere. Tonight was going to go by smoothly right??

**A/N: All right well there is the first Chapter. Reviews are Welcome and Encouraged!! Until Next Chapter… Can I have 5 reviews?? It would soooo make my day!! Bella's outfit and shoes are on my profile. The links are..**


	2. Chapter Two

**(They live in NYC, but they do travel from NYC to LA often!!) This story is taking place in June, so it's about 78 Degrees F.**

I grabbed his hand and we made our way to his car. I still can not believe that I am going on a date with Edward Cullen. He opened the car door for me, and I sat in the chair. He is such a gentleman!! He got into the other side of the car, and we drove off.

"So tell me Isabella about you," Edward said.

"Well, I grew up in Forks, Washington. I graduated from Forks High and The University of Washington with a degree in teaching High School math. I like to swim, take pictures, and hang out with my friends. My parents are divorced, and I am an only child. And I am 29 years old. Tell me about yourself Mr. Cullen," I smiled.

"I'll tell you about myself when we get into the restaurant," Edward replied as he stopped to car.

I simply nodded staring at his eyes and his tousled golden hair. He was sexy, and that was something no one could deny. I wonder what he looks like without that shirt. But I could not allow myself to think of such things. It was only the first date! Edward opened my door for me and he helped me out of his Ferrari. I just noticed how gorgeous his car was. We walked into the restaurant using the back entrance. Edward must have taken me to his very own restaurant "La Bella". I felt kind of special, knowing my nickname in Italian meant beautiful. We were seated in a secluded back room, and then Edward spoke.

"Well, I grew up in Los Angeles, California. I graduated from LA High School, and Stanford University. I was going to become a doctor, but my career path was in acting. I like to play baseball, and watching football. My parents have been married for 27 years, and I have 2 siblings Alice and Emmett. I'm still shocked that I have never met you. I am 33 years old, and I am the middle child."

"What's your favorite food??" I asked trying to keep our wonderful conversation going.

"I am like everyone else. I love pizza!!" Edward smiled a crooked grin I've never seen before. "And your favorite food??"

'_Sexy'_

"My favorite food is Eggplant Parmesan. I don't know why because I hate eggplant, but I find it irresistible." I answered.

We ordered our food, and continued to talk about our likes and dislikes, and getting to know each other. After finishing dinner, which he paid for; _'gentleman'_; we left the restaurant.

"Want to go and hang out at my house??" Edward asked with a slight pout.

"Umm… sure," I replied with a smile.

"We'll go and watch a scary movie, how about Friday the 13th, Jason Goes to Hell??" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful!!" I replied. _'It's an excuse to cuddle up with him.'_

We stopped out side his apartment building, and we walked inside. We went into the elevator and Edward put in card into the slot. The top elevator button illuminated, and Edward pushed it. We went all the way up to the top floor, and the elevator opened. It revealed a spectacular living room with a staircase, and a lovely bookshelf. He turned the movie on, and we sat on the couch. I sat on the opposite end of the couch so he could see me get scared.

I sat there watching the people die one by one. I hope none of this stuff would ever happen in real life because this was some scary shit.

"AHHHHHH," I screamed as Jason stabbed a girl out of nowhere.

I was instantly pulled into a strong chest, and muscular arms. It was Edward, and he must have known I was scared. I put my face into his chest, and I smelled him. He smelled masculine. It was the best smell I have ever smelled before. Edward threw a blanket over us and we continued to watch our little horror movie. By the time I even realized I was tired, we were both asleep on his couch. My head was on his chest, and his cheek was on top of my forehead.

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee being made. I love that smell in the morning. I saw Edward shirtless, standing at the stove cooking. It was probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I let my eyes travel down a little farther, and saw him in his boxers!! I stared, and I blushed a million times red. I quickly had to say something before he caught me staring.

"Good Morning Edward," I said in cheerful tone.

"Morning Bella," Edward said, sounding groggy.

I went over and rubbed his back and told him to go get freshened up and I'd finish breakfast. He however did not want to listen to me.

"Bella you go and get freshened up, I had Alice drop off some clothes for you. Is it okay if we hang out today, if you're not busy??" Edward said.

"Sure, we can hang out. And you are such a gentleman. No one is like this anymore. Edward Cullen, you are the best!!" I said as I got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the nose.

He however moved his lips up, and our lips touched briefly.

"I'll be right back," I whispered as I walked off. Score one for me!!

I walked back into Edward's living room and saw him setting up the food on the dining room table. He was still in is boxers which I found so incredibly sexy.

"Do you like my dress Edward??" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You look incredibly sexy Isabella," Edward growled.

"Where's the gentleman at??" I smiled as I kissed him on the lips.

**A/N:Okay Chapter 3 is going to take awhile to write. I just kind of wanted to give you a filler chapter. An intro to how their relationship got started. Next Chapter is going to be their 1 year anniversary which I will have so much fun writing. SO until next time, PLEASE review and I'll update!! JW**


	3. Chapter Three

I walked into Edward's and my penthouse and sat on the couch. He had asked me to move in about three months ago. Today was our One Year Anniversary. I woke up this morning and found Edward wasn't by my side. There was a note saying that he had to go for an interview on Regis and Kelly. I had just come back from a photo shoot, with some of the best lingerie I have ever worn. It was silk, and it was gorgeous. And I got my own set. They were for Edward's eyes only. And one more thing that I forgot to mention. I was pregnant. Our relationship got physical around eight months ago, and I figured out I had missed my period the past four months. I was set on telling Edward tonight, and we would surely have to this from the media. I do not want the stress. They had been following Edward around like hawks because his film had just grossed over 1 billion dollars in total. It was better than the Titanic, and I LOVE that movie. I heard the front door creak open and turned my eyes to see green ones. I hope he would notice that I was rightfully pissed off at him. He forgot about our anniversary.

"Hey Bella," Edward said sweetly.

"Hi baby," I replied with venom lacing my voice.

"What's wrong??" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!" I exclaimed emphasizing his name.

"What happened to you today, Isabella. Marie. Swan?" Edward asked with venom lacing his voice too.

"What is today?" I asked.

"Friday," Edward answered.

"Oh is it really. I had no clue. Leave me alone you ass. I can not believe you forgot that today was our year anniversary." Bella said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

In truth, Edward had not forgotten. This is what was happening next.

"Bella," Edward whispered as he grabbed her chin and tilted it up.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss before saying.

"I could never forget. In fact, we are going somewhere for a week to get away from it all. So go and pack your bags, and dress however. I am not telling you where we are going."

I felt like a complete bitch. I can not believe I had just yelled at him. If my hormones were already like this, it will be extremely scary to see what I'll be like in nine months. I apologized to him, and went to pack my bags. I packed short sleeved shirts, pants, shorts, bathing suits, a sweat suit, and mini dresses. And the lingerie. I zipped up the bag and wheeled it out into the living room. Edward was nowhere in site, and then I felt two arms wrap around me, and a warm mouth on my neck.

"Edd.. ward not noo.. w stooo," I lost myself. I succumbed to his mouth as he devoured my neck.

"Okay we'll save this for the jet. I am not finished with you Isabella Swan." Edward seductively whispered in my ear.

Oh shit. I completely forgot to tell Edward I was pregnant.

"Umm.. I have to use the bathroom before we go. I'll be right back," I quickly said as I ran into the bathroom.

No I didn't upchuck my lunch. I pulled my cell phone out and called my pixie friend.

"Hi Bella!!" Alice greeted me in a sing-songy voice.

"Alice, I need help immediately. How do I tell Edward I am pregnant??" I made sure to whisper the last part.

"YOU ARE!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I heard Alice scream in excitement. "I am getting the niece I asked for!!"

"Alice shut up. Now how do I tell him??" I pleaded.

"Just tell him. I gotta go Jasper is home, and I have some goodies for him if ya know what I mean," Alice hinted.

I hung up the phone seeing as she was no help. I do not know how far along I was which was another obstacle. I walked into the living room where Edward was patiently waiting. Our bags were already on their way to the jet, and it was only Edward and I.

"Shall we go Bella?" Edward said and gave me his crooked grin.

It always makes my heart melt. I love it. We got into his car after posing for multiple pictures for the paparazzi, and we arrived at the airport in half an hour. We boarded the plane and were seated for take off. My hand was tightly gripping Edward's and we were in the air.

"Edward I have to tell you something that is extremely important. And you need to know before we go on our little vacation." I said as I inhaled a breath.

"Okay. Tell me," he said, and I noticed his eyes were filled with concern.

"I am… pregnant." I smiled.

He however was not smiling. Edward just sat there staring at me. This was not good. I took my hand out of his and sat there, knowing the tears were about to fall.

"Wow Bella I don't even know what to say except for the fact that I am totally excited!!"

Gladly no tears fell down my face. "Really Edward??"

"Of Course Bella. I mean the timing is off, but other than that nothing could be better!" Edward cheerfully said.

Whoosh. I thought he would freak out and not be happy. So now our vacation has officially begun. But um one thing I can not stop thinking about. And I quote. Didn't Edward say he was not finish with me, and he would finish with me on the private jet?? Boys.. I mean Men..

The bump and thud proved to me that we had landed onto the runway. I still don't know where I am, and Edward won't tell me. Being celebrities is nice, and losing a fan feels horrible, but I wonder how long he'll hold up if he "lost" me. I want to know where I am, and he won't tell. Here I go!

"I am so mad at you. You are not to touch or even talk to me for the duration of this vacation Edward Cullen." I stoically said. I was about to burst into fits of laughter. "Now tell me where you are taking me this is not fun anymore."

"Fine Bella. I was taking you to Lisbon, Portugal. But you clearly aren't happy so we will go back. Let me go tell the pilot."

"NOOO!!" I exclaimed. I pulled Edward over toward me kissed him fiercely.

I held onto him tightly trying to prevent him from going and talking to the pilot. I think I had just gotten Edward pissed off, because his jaw was square, and he was not returning my kiss. One word. Shit.

"Isabella get off of me right now."

"No Edward I am soo sorry. Please no!! I just wanted to know!! Baby please don't be mad at me!!" I begged Edward.

Edward kept his face turned toward the front. I can't believe this just happened. It was supposed to be a joke to get him to tell me where he was taking me. Ugh. I just ruined this vacation.

"Edward, I need to see an OBGYN." I said monotone.

"Bella. We are going home." Edward replied matching my monotone voice.

"Why? Just because I ruined the surprise. Wow Edward. You are so melodramatic. Gosh you piss me off. Now our vacation isn't starting on the right foot. Now please, let's get on with it!!"

Edward smiled, forgetting all the arguments, and led me off of the jet. He drove us to a hotel and we of course were on the top floor in the Presidential Suite. As soon as our bags were put down, Edward took me to the doctors. I didn't speak a word of Portuguese… Edward did. I did speak another language though. I spoke Spanish… Edward speaks that also..

"Hello, Ms. Isabella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen. How nice of you to come. We have a room set up for you in the back of the office. Now Ms. Swan just change into your gown and the OBGYN will be right with you." A nurse said.

I blushed, still embarrassed about the fact that I had to take my clothes off in front of Edward.

"Do you want me to leave the room Love??" Edward asked me, being the gentleman he always is.

"No, no it is fine. I just blush naturally!!" I smiled.

The OBGYN walked in the room and she smiled at me. She had warmed the gel for my stomach, and she took the ultra sound machine and turned it on. She took the paddle, and put it on my stomach smoothing out the gel. Once the gel was on my stomach, she started rubbing around the area where my baby was.

"It looks like you are about six and a half months pregnant Ms. Swan. Moreover, it looks like I see more than one baby in there. It looks like there are two babies in there!!" Dr. Miguel laughed professionally.

I was at a loss for words. I had two healthy babies living inside of me, and I was having twins!!

"This is amazing Edward!! All of the angels will be happy for us, not to mention Alice. But do this as a favor for me please Edward. We can not spill the beans to anyone. Alice already knows, but no one else can know!! I do not want the paparazzi attacking us, especially while I am pregnant. And I do not want the public knowing our private life." I lectured Edward about my requirements.

"Your wish is my command love." Edward said as he flashed his perfectly white teeth, in his crooked grin.

"Ugh!! Stop doing that smile Edward!! It always distracts me!"

The doctor gave us four ultra-sound pictures and we had found out the genders of our children. I was still shocked I had realized this earlier, and Edward seemed a little irritated about me not telling him before Alice. Looks like I have to do something for him. Once we got back into out hotel room I suggested we watch a movie and go to bed. Edward liked this idea, so after we ate we watched a horror movie. Saw IV to be exact. During the movie, I got "scared" and cuddled up into Edward. I smelled him, and he smelled like deliciousness. The next thing I saw was horrifying. Someone's head just got chopped off!! EWW!! I turned my head into Edward's chest and closed my eyes. I listened to his heart beat and the lulling eventually lulled me to sleep.

**A/N: Well here's the beginning to the 7 day vacation. A lot of romantic things will be happening... Also, in the next Chapter Bella and Edward will be tourists for a day!! I know shes far along in her pregnancy for not knowing, but hey it is a story!! Anyway until next time, REVIEW and enjoy!!**


	4. Chapter Four

"Wow Portugal was such a nice place Edward." I said to him while holding his hand.

We had a wonderful little vacation, and now it was back to reality. We had two bundles of joy on the way and we are going to buy a house. Unfortunately, this all has to wait because by lovely boyfriend has to go shoot a movie in Canada for a few months. I knew it would happen eventually, but not so soon. This is really going to suck a lot. I am going to be so lonely. If only Edward knew how I am going to feel.

"Baby, you look sad, what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and said, "Nothing is wrong Eddie." I knew he despised that nickname. I could tell he was getting frustrated when I called him that. His jaw locked and his eyes glazed over. But then I figured out the real reason why he looked like that. I turned my face and saw the paparazzi snapping pictures of us.

We tried to get through them, but they would not move.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT ISABELLA??"  
" IS IT TRUE EDWARD IS HAVING AN AFFAIR??"

That definitely made me confused as hell. Who in the hell said that? We were doing perfectly fine, and we were very content with each other. I looked at Edward and smiled. We were not revealing the pregnancy.

"No we are not expecting a baby at this time. Bella and I like to and will continue to keep our personal lives to ourselves. Thank you for the questions but move out of our way NOW." Edward commanded.

I have never seen him so mad before. I guess since I was pregnant he already assumed the over-protective role of dad. I can't wait to see what he is going to be like with our children.

The paparazzi moved out of the way noticing how pissed Edward was. So we left the airport and we got in the car. I looked at Edward and noticed that he was still pissed off. I grabbed his free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and I rubbed it slowly.

"Baby calm down they are just doing their job. I know how mad you must be but I am fine. I understand they are a big annoyance but we have known what we were getting into once we became famous." I whispered to him while still rubbing his hand.

I immediately noticed that he had completely calmed down. His green eyes were lively and vibrant again, and full of love. He kissed my hand and started talking.

"This means we have to decorate a nursery in whatever house we decide to buy. This is very exciting babe." Edward smiled.

"Yup and I have to do it by myself since you will be in Canada for a few months… And I will have to fly to Los Angeles to go and buy a house. So I have a lot on my plate!" I smirked at Edward.

"Just give me a call and I will be there to help you whenever. I just don't want to go anymore because I want to spend every waking moment with you." Edward said as he gave me my favorite crooked grin.

We arrived back at the penthouse and I was instantly tired. Our luggage was carried into the penthouse and I started to go up the stairs. Suddenly, I felt these arms around my waist and me being carried up the stairs.

"Edward put me down." I told him.

"Nope. You are carrying my babies and I refuse to let you even lift a finger." He replied.

I lifted my finger in the air and started laughing. Then, Edward dropped me onto the bed and he started undressing. He was only down to his boxers and then he helped me change my clothes. I slept in a nice lacy lingerie piece made for pregnant women. You can't really tell that I am pregnant though. I find it very strange.

I woke up to find a note next to me on the bed.

_Bella,_

_I went out to run an errand. I'll be back home later on today as I have a meeting with my agent. Love you forever and always love._

_Edward_

I figured since he was out busy that I would go to Jasper and Alice's house. But I had completely forgotten that they moved out to Los Angeles. Alice called me while Edward and I were away and she asked me to be her maid of honor. To bad I have to get my dress refitted because the wedding was in 2 months. Perfect, she would have an August wedding. Then that means that I am due in… September!!!

I heard the front door rattle open and Edward walking in holding five grocery bags. I turned to the clock and saw it was seven o'clock in the evening. Well how time flies fast when you sleep! Edward had brought back Chinese food for dinner. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. He turned to me and scooped me up in his arms. He put me back down two minutes later and he went to the bathroom.

"Be right back babe!" Edward called as he shut the door.

Five minutes later he emerged dressed up in a baby blue button up shirt and black slacks. I hopped in the shower and came back downstairs in a fuchsia colored dress. He pulled my chair out for me and I slid down.

While we were eating Edward brought up the most random subject.

"So baby, what do you think about weddings?" Edward asked me while he smiled.

'_Oh shit he would not.'_ I thought to myself.

"Umm I think they are nice, one day I would love to have one with you. The most nerve racking part is walking down the aisle. I am scared that I am going to trip and fall." I laughed.

He just smiled at my response and we continued to eat dinner. He got up and walked over to me five minutes later. He turned my chair and knelt down on one knee. I smiled and peed my pants at the same time. He was not going to do this. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward asked biting his bottom lip and grinning at the same time.

'_Oh dear.'_ I mentally sighed.

SOORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS!!! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT AND I AM ON THE HOME STRECTH FOR SCHOOL BEING FINISHED!! I HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND THEN I AM GOING AWAY FOR THE WHOLE MONTH OF JULY!! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

This story has been cancelled. I have no more inspiration for this story, and I found a story that has a very similar story line to mine. I probably will publish another Twilight story, but not with the same story. Thanks to those who have story and author alerted, and keep watching for this new Twilight story! ~Mcluver455~


End file.
